Dave Strider/Dubiously Canon
In Pesterquest }}Dave Strider first appears in the first volume of Pesterquest in messages with John Egbert, questioning the MSPA Reader's credibility as a mailman and insinuating that they deliberately lost the mail. Dave eventually relents, wishing John a happy birthday. Dave makes his prominent appearance in Volume 3. The reader initially appears on the roof of Dave's house before cooling down in his living room and getting to know him a bit more. Among his continuous sick raps and rhymes, much can be found out about his questioning sexuality, his relationship with his bro and most importantly, getting that bread. To learn more, see Dave's route: 'A King's Feast of Ass'. Dave is later seen throughout the rest of the routes. In Jade's route, Dave is seen when the reader gathers up 's friends to have a sleepover. He is initially reluctant, since he had trouble with his bro after the recent Olive Garden visit, but eventually comes with the reader, alongside and , to have their sleepover. He is last seen doodling fursonas with Jade during said sleepover. It is assumed after this point that he and his friends are more close thanks to teleportation powers from both the reader and Becquerel allowing them to see each other in person. In Karkat's route, he is seen alongside John when the reader and Karkat teleport over to his house after a recent drone inspection. The reader is initially confused that John is over at Dave's house, though he states that Bec sent the two over after the recent sleepover. He, along with John, notice the lying on the floor, and after a bit of debate on whether aliens are real or not, they see that Karkat has escaped onto the roof. Dave joins him and the reader, questioning MSPAR's friend choices, but taking it in stride, and bonding with Karkat over some video games alongside John in his living room. Later on, in the 9th volume, Dave visits Jade at her house, and the two play with her squiddles before being interrupted by the teleporting MSPA Reader and their new, freaked-out friend, . Dave initially tries to be friendly with the alien, though she quickly sprints toward the window, not realizing that Jade lives within a tower. The Reader teleports her back to her hive, but unfortunately, ends up bringing Dave and Jade along as well. Nepeta's lusus, sensing intruders, attacks Jade. What happens next is dependent on the reader's choice: * If the reader fails to block the attack, Jade shoots and kills the lusus, angering Nepeta in the process. She attacks the marksman, who then flees from the cave. Dave follows her into the woods, which is the last he and Jade are seen. * If the reader does block the attack, however, they take the full brunt of the attack, prompting Dave, Jade, and Nepeta to try patching them up quickly and prevent further blood loss. The attack causes the three to grow accustomed to each other more, and when the reader eventually comes to, Dave can be seen with his friends helping them as well as exchanging stories. Dave is last seen with the two checking out Nepeta's shipping wall while the reader rests. Gallery JohnVictory.png|Dave's cameo in John's good ending. dave bad end1.png|Dave's first bad ending dave bad end2.png|Dave's second bad ending dave good end.png|Dave's good ending jade_endcard_victory.png|Dave in Jade's good ending KarkatVictory.png|Dave in Karkat's good ending Nepeta group end.png|Dave in Nepeta's good ending In The Homestuck Epilogues |title = Knight of Time |age = born: December 3rd, 1995 prologue: 23 Earth years end (candy): 39 Earth years |relations = |pesterlogs = |-|Meat = (ch. 2) (ch. 4) (ch. 5) (ch. 6) (ch. 8) (ch. 11) (ch. 12) (ch. 13) (ch. 15) (ch. 21) (ch. 30) (ch. 32) (ch. 34) (ch. 38) (ch. 43) |-|Candy= (ch. 6) (ch. 9) (ch. 10) (ch. 11) (ch. 13) (ch. 15) (ch. 19) (ch. 20) (ch. 21) (ch. 22) (ch. 28) (ch. 39) }} :From the reader's point of view, Dave's story in ''The Homestuck Epilogues picks up from where his Canon biography ended.'' Meat= Dave convinces Karkat to run for presidency in competition with Jane. He suspects Dirk is up to something but does not act. He works with Jade to establish a campaign plan. He accompanies Karkat on his campaigns and winning each "lines of loyalty"; they interview Kanaya and Jake while Jade handles Roxy and Calliope. He is horrified when Jake's endorsement speech goes south. He ironically becomes an alcoholic but it is clear he is legitimately upset by the election's failure. The tragedy canonizes DaveKat. He jokes about a possible incestuous connection between Rose and Dirk. He correctly interprets Jade's (possessed by Alternate Calliope) gestures to pursue Dirk thus prompting Karkat to lead the group after them. |-|Candy= Dave briefly talks about Jane's former bid of presidency. He spends most of his time trying to mediate the the sexual and romantic tension of Jade living with him and Karkat but he fails spectacularly. He absconds from an unwanted "date" with the two. He seeks John's advice on his feelings for both Karkat and Jade. He tries to play it cool but he is stressed out and snaps at the mention of timeline canonicity. He then seeks Dirk's advice but is blindsided when he discovers Dirk's suicide note. He delivers an extremely heartfelt eulogy at Dirk's funeral. The tragedy nearly canonizes DaveKat. He refuses John's offer to retcon Dirk's death. Somewhere between this and Roxy's confirmed pregnancy, he, Jade, and Karkat consent to a polygamous relationship. He discusses John's marriage and upcoming child with Karkat and Jade which Jade turns into a conversation about their relationship and having children. He believes he would be a horrible father especially given his experiences with three-way relationships. He references Jane's household as abusive much to Jade's displeasure. Their relationship realtalk zone is interrupted by teenage-Jade from the Meat timeline arriving nearby. He does not side with either Jane or Karkat during a political conflict. He attempts to console Karkat afterwards but Karkat remains scornful and storms off. Karkat distances himself from Dave and Jade during the funeral for teenage-Jade implying he is no longer a part of their relationship. He fails at comforting Jade upon seeing her own younger corpse but agrees that Rose is still worse at physical reassurance than he is. He shows up to Harry Anderson's fifth birthday party at Jane's mansion alongside Jade and expresses fondness for Harry Anderson's quirky nature but scold him for his standards of toxic masculinity. During the confrontation with John he does not share his opinions on the fate of Tavros Crocker but he does believe that the relationship conflicts are unnecessary. Ten years later he marries Jade out of the guise of Jane's growing government influence. He makes John his best man. He expresses disappointment that Karkat did not show up, unaware that he actually did, and admits to John that he could never completely move on from his feelings. At some point either he or Karkat reached out for Dave and Jade to assist the troll resistance. During a special reconnaissance assignment with Jade he finds the ruins of the Oval Office in the jungle where he has an inspiring conversation with Obama about his sexuality and his purpose in life. He thus becomes Davebot. It is uncertain what happens to his corpse or whether Jade is aware of his transformation but he eventually joins Alternate Calliope and Aradia in escaping the non-canonical world inside the black hole. In Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon |title = Knight of Time |age = at least 28 earth years |style = no capitalization UNLESS STRESSING OR EMPHASIZING, no punctuation except for occasional ellipsis, question marks, commas or exclamation points, and also sometimes uses asterisks to emphasize after adopting it from karkat. |relations = Karkat Vantas - Matesprit }} :From the reader's point of view, Dave's story in ''Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon picks up from the two timelines where The Homestuck Epilogues left off.'' WIP Meat = WIP |-|Candy = TBA In other media MSPA Snapchat Dirk appears dressed as Hella Jeff to match 's Sweet Bro outfit for Halloween. A crocodile is also seen dressed up as a doomed Dave, and later Dave poses with , , and in their costumes. ''Paradox Space'' ; Dave is at the zoo with everyone for John's birthday, ready to give him a present. After John complains about a monkey with a knife, Dave goes on one of his signature rambles, criticizing John for using such stereotypically random elements in his story. He angrily points in John's face, drops his birthday hat and present, and walks away. ; Dave is facing down Jack Noir with the other B2 players, wielding Bladekind#Caledscratch and wearing his alpha timeline shirt from the LOHACSE shenanigans. After Jack repeatedly fails to prototype due to the lack of arms, Dave affirms John's question about it being a doomed timeline, and shrugs as he walks away with the others. ; ; Dave is seen in a cooking pot in the background as the Nakkadile protagonists express sympathy for his clear lack of market sense. ; After Terezi finishes her scalemate story, Dave is seen sitting on the floor of the meteor's Can Town complaining that her tale was " " ; ; As Terezi is complaining about the garbage buildup and lack of waste facilities on the meteor, Dave dismisses her complaint. She then tricks him into checking if his shoes are tied (and rambling about their status) as everybody else calls "not it". He isn't too thrilled to take out the garbage, but is nonetheless amused when it hits Bec Noir in the face after he Dave throws it off the back of the meteor. ; ; ; ; ; Category:Dubiously Canon subpages Category:Pesterquest characters Category:Epilogues characters Category:Homestuck^2 characters